1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display module having improved resistance to deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may be provided in a flat panel or a curved panel display configuration. In either case, where the flat panel or curved panel display becomes deformed by a weight, external force, or heat etc. from a manufactured flatness or curvature, there is a disadvantage in that deterioration of the image quality of the display increases.
It has been proposed to form a beading structure on a surface of a chassis of the display to attempt to reinforce the strength of the display. However, there is a disadvantage in that such beading increases the size and weight of the display as the display becomes larger in size. Thus, as the display becomes larger in size, a beading structure becomes less and less effective in preventing deformation.
Alternatively, it has been proposed to increase a thickness of the chassis in order to prevent deformation. However, in such a case, there is a disadvantage that the manufacturing cost increases as the thickness increases, and further, the thickness and weight of the display apparatus also increases.